wodfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Известные Тремеры
Формат записи: <пол> Имя (имя в оригинале) <поколение> (рождение: Объятья + Окончательная смерть) Потомок... Сир ... (дата). Краткое описание и комментарии. Третье поколение *<М> Тремер (Tremere) <5-3> (~700:1022) Один из основателей Ордена Гермеса. Почти сумел захватить в нём власти в 848. Стал вампиром с помощью зелья. Диаблезировал Саулота в 1133. Лежит в торпоре в капелле в Вене. В 1999 его душа была исторгнута из тело и вселилась в Горатрикса. Четвертое поколение *<М> Etrius <5-4> (age mid 30s:1022) Sire of Mendacamina (1023) , Celestyn (1039) , Anastasia , Filaereus and Peter Spizzo. Member of the Inner Council from the start. Master of Coeris. Of Swedish descent. Is responsible for Eastern Europe. Watches Tremere´s sleeping body in Vienna. In 1999 (TC4), Tremere's soul took refuge in his body, he then has a meeting with Vykos in Atlanta, to meet later with Goratrix in Mexico. Wrote the "Veneficorum Artum Sanguis", probably the oldest existent text by a Tremere magus. CotI,p51 Cb-Tr,p64 TC1,p85 TC4,p93 BC1 VtM-R HoT BM *<М> [[Горатрикс|'Горатрикс']] (Goratrix) <5-4> (:1022) Сир Epistatia (1022), Therimna (1026), Malgorzata (1097) и Orlando Oriundus. Шабашит, глава дома Горатрикс. Изобрел зелье, которое превратило Тремеров в вампиров. В 1999 в его тело вселился Тремер, а душа Горатрикса сбежала в зеркало. *<Ж> Meerlinda <5-4> (:1022) Sire of Abetorius (1103) , Geraint de Montfort , probably John Dee (1608) , John Diamond (late 18th cent.) , maybe Dulcis and Giles Corey. Member of the Original Inner Council. Responsible for North America, in Dallas, after having controlled the British Isles. Appears as an attractive, mature women in her late thirties. In 1394, proposed with Hardestadt what came to be the Camarilla, a century later. Cb-Tr,p65 NoP *<М> Calderon <5-4> (:1022) Member of the Original Inner Council. Spaniard. Attacked Goratrix for betraying them. HoT *<М> Abetorius <5-4> (:1103) Progeny of Meerlinda. Member of the Inner Council. Responsible for Middle East (via Constantinople). The Assamites nearly destroyed him and his until they placed the Curse on the Assamite Clan. Cb-Tr,p66 WoD2 Пятое поколение *<М> Xavier de Cincao <5> Sire of Tomas Marcello. Member of the Inner Council. Venezuela. Responsible for South America, originally in control of Spain. He is rumored to have allies among mages, fey and Garou, and to believe in some inimical force in the Amazon rainforest. Cb-Tr,p65 *<М> Grimgroth <5> Member of the Inner Council, replaced Goratrix. Responsible for Western Europe including the British Isles and Australia. Has his chantry in Rome. Was magus in Mistridge covenant, which he betrayed. Cb-Tr,p64 BT *<М> Thomas Wyncham <5> Sire of probably Oliver Thrace. Member of the Inner Council. Responsible for Asia and Far East (via Hong Kong). His predecessor was assassinated a century ago. Cb-Tr,p66 WoD2 *<Ж> Anastasia <5> Progeny of Etrius. BW HoT *<М> Filaereus <5> Progeny of Etrius. Sire of Ala and Peter Schloss. HoT *<М> Lotharius <5> Sire of Karl Schrekt (1235). BbN,p107 *<М> Shavrael <5> Sire of Mistress Fanchon (1357). TC2,p97 *<Ж> Elaine de Calinot <5> (:15th century) Member of the Inner Council. Responsible for Africa. She is the third Councilor to Africa, her two predecessors having disappeared. The Brocken, the failed attempt to return lost mortality in 1993. She was not present in person, but followed the events telepathically. Lived in a chantry in Algiers, missing since a couple of weeks. Cb-Tr,p67 RD2 *<М> Geraint de Montfort <5> Progeny of Meerlinda. LS2 *<М> Stromburg <5> Sire of Nicolai (1314). CbN1 CbN2,p118 *<М> Orlando Oriundus <5> Progeny of Goratrix. HoT *<М> John Dee <5> (1527:1608) Progeny of probably Meerlinda. WoD1,pp33-34 Cb-Tr,p65 *<М> John Diamond <5> (:late 18th cent.) Progeny of Meerlinda. Pontifex of North America responsible for business. Bridgeport, Connecticut. Was renowned as a mage. Cb-Tr,p27 *<М> Peter Spizzo <5> Progeny of Etrius. RD1 *<М> Cornelius <5> Sire of Ignatus. NecA *<М> Dulcis <5> Progeny of maybe Meerlinda. Close to Meerlinda. HoT *<М> [[Вильям Торбек|'Вильям Торбек']] (William Thorbecke) <5> (+1989) Сир Лиль Хаак (1784). Убит Шабашем. *<М> Giles Corey <5> Progeny of Meerlinda. Tremere Justicar in The Silver Circle VDA LARP. *<Ж> Marissa <5 or 9> (:1812+ ) Dead Prince of Washington. She was murdered before Marcus Vitel assumed the throne. She was discovered to be manipulated by Sybil, a Lasombra Methuselah. DCbN,p19 *<М> Karl Schrekt <6-5> (1195:1235) Progeny of Lotharius. Sire of Maxwell Ldescu (1882). Tremere Justicar before 1998. He has been staked by Gustav in 1575, he was already Justicar. He recently diablerised a Lupine to gain a generation. Based Castle Schrekt, near Linz, Austria. It is not clear if Schrekt only served a more limited amount of time (which VRev,p237 suggests), but refused to realize the fact and went on enforcing the rules of the Camarilla. BbN,pp58,85,107,14 BC VRev,p237 Шестое поколение *<Ж> Epistatia "Usurper Huntress" <6> (:1022) Progeny of Goratrix. Sire of Paul Cordwood (1023). First outside of Council of 7 to be embraced. HoT *<Ж> Mendacamina "The Iron Maiden" <6> (:1023) Progeny of Etrius. Hates her sire. Secretly plotted his final death while at Coeris. HoT *<Ж> Therimna "The Executioner" <6> (:1026) Progeny of Goratrix. Sire of Locus and Roman. Had thought she achieved immortality through alchemy. Begged Goratrix for embrace. Created the path of Thaumaturgical Alchemy. Cried for a month after Roman's death. Was envoy to Rickard's court in Buda-Pest. HoT *<М> Celestyn <6> (1010:1039) Progeny of Etrius. Sire of Ardan of Golden Lane (1107) and Augustine (1513). Master Librarian of Coeris. TbN,p134 TC4,p91 HoT *<Ж> Malgorzata <6> (1078:1097) Progeny of Goratrix. Sire of Jervais (1102) and Itera (1197). Leader of the Conspirator Faction. TbN,p133 TC2 HoT *<М> Lord Casmir <6> (1037:1097) GC1,p47 *<Ж> Ala <6> Progeny of Filaereus. HoT *<М> Peter Schloss <6> Progeny of Filaereus. HoT *<М> Tomas Marcello <6> Progeny of Xavier de Cincao. Prince of Caracas. A bastard son of the Giovanni, who served the Necromancers as a ghoul. WoD2 *<Ж> Mistress Fanchon <6> (1186:1223 or 1357) Progeny of Shavrael. Inner Circle. One of the founders of the Camarilla and first Tremere Justicar. GC1,p60 GC2,p20 GC3,p15 GttC TC2,p97 *<Ж> Abigail <6> Sire of Hannah (1705). NecA *<М> Nicolai Antonescu <6> (1303:1314) Progeny of Stromburg. Sire of Erichtho (1897) and DuSable (1943). CbN1 CbN2,p118 *<М> Oliver Thrace <6> (age 40:1490) Progeny of probably Thomas Wyncham. Sire of Wan Hzu (1974). Lives in Hong Kong. Specialized in "cleaning up" Sabbat, Assamites and other clan enemies. First lieutenant of Thomas Wyncham. In NoP, betrayed the Kindred to the Kuei-jin for fear of the Antediluvians' awakening. WoD2 NoP HK *<М> Mendel <6> (:1492) Maintains the Black Rose Monastary library. GC2 *<Ж> Mesita <6> Sire of Dr.Mortius (1566). BHDB,p57 *<М> Johann Kaspar <6> Sire of John Reiss (1778). DC,p58 *<М> Simon Augustyn <6> Sire of Peter Dorfman. DCbN,p71 *<М> Ignatus <6> Progeny of Cornelius. NecA *<Ж> Maria Haige <6> (+ ) Sire of Zachariah Slane (1741). DC,p111 *<М> Astio Giavetti <6> Sire of Antonio Calbullarshi (1723). NObN,p69 *<Ж> Лиль Хаак (Lille Haake) <6> (:1784) Дитя Вильяма Торбека. Примоген и регент Амстердама. *<М> Arnod <6> Sire of Johanna von Neumann. HoD *<М> Abraham, Abe Powell Pontifex for the western U.S. Has his chantry in Sacramento, California. Cb-Tr,p27 *<М> Jean Baptiste Morin Sire of Mahalia Romano. Pontifex Exemptus. NoP Седьмое поколение *<М> Paul Cordwood "Master of Spies" <7> (:1023) Progeny of Epistatia. One of the first embraced outside of the Inner Council. Maintained vast Tremere spy network. HoT *<М> Brunavog <7> Sire of Virstania (1111). TbN,p135 *<М> Jervais <7> (:1102) Progeny of Malgorzata. Vis Master of Ceoris. TC1,p85 *<Ж> Itera "Wretched Usurper" <7> (:1197) Progeny of Malgorzata. Locked in the dungeons of Coeris. HoT *<М> Locus <7> Progeny of Therimna. A diplomat to Rickard's court in Buda-Pest. Hated his job. HoT *<М> Roman <7> (+ ) Progeny of Therimna. Died during the dark ages, on one of the hunting expeditions. Therimna cried for a month after he died. HoT *<М> Ardan of Golden Lane <7> (1080:1107) Progeny of Celestyn. Sire of Claas Drescher (1170). Regent of the Coeris chantry. Primogen of Vienna. Killed in 1141 by Christof - game objective of VtM-R ! 7th generation in VtM-R. TbN,p130 TC3 TC4,p90 VtM-R * Mirabilis <7> (age 65:1250) Regent and leader of the Chantry of the Five Boroughs. Killed in the "Leaves of Three" Chronicle shipped with VtM-R. non-licence character *<М> Prince Bourdona <7> Sire of Carna (1435). He is prince of Marseille. MibN *<М> Andre Mallotte <7> (:1405) GC2 *<М> Comte Augustine d'Erlette <7> (1470:1513) Progeny of Celestyn. Guardian of the Outer Circle. Master librarian of the Vienna chantry. TC4,pp24,29 *<М> Dr. Mortius <7> (:1566) Progeny of Mesita. Sire of Gabriel. BHDB,p57 *<М> Peter Dorfman <7> (1662:1700) Progeny of Simon Augustyn. Pontifex of North America responsible for the government. Has his chantry in Washington, DC. Cb-Tr,p27 DCbN,pp70-71 *<М> [[Валерий Старший|'Валерий Старший']] (Valerius Maior) <7> (-50:XVII век) Контролируется Варро. На третьем месте в Красном Списке. *<Ж> Hannah <7> (:1705) Progeny of Abigail. Tremere Primogen and Regent of the Atlanta Chantry. NecA BC CN-To CN-Tz *<М> Antonio Calbullarshi <7> (~1700:1723) Progeny of Astio Giavetti. Sire of Nigel Porter (1776) and Marie D´Richet (1991). He and Marie are hunted by the Tremere Clan. NObN,p69 *<М> Zachariah Slane <7> (1701:1741) Progeny of Maria Haige. DC,p111 *<М> John Reiss <7> (1730:1778) Progeny of Johann Kaspar. DC,p58 *<М> Aidan Lyle <7> Sire of Lord Ephraim Wainwright (1821). NoP *<М> [[Маквелл Лдеску|'Маквелл Лдеску']] (Maxwell Ldescu) <7> (~1400:1882) Дитя Karl Schrekt. Сир Heinrich Himmler (1945). Почти пять веков был гулем. Регент берлинской капеллы. *<Ж> Tracy Graves - Erichtho <7> (1875:1897) Progeny of Nicolai. CbN1 CbN2,p120 *<М> [[Якоб Глюк|'Якоб Глюк']] (Jacob the Glitch) <7> (+1998) Шабашит из монреальской стаи Библиотекарей. Каждый месяц теряет память. В 1998 совершил самоубийство, выйдя на солнце. *<Ж> [[Ясмин Чёрная|'Ясмин Чёрная']] (Yasmin The Black) <7> Шабашитка из стаи 25:17. Член Чёрной Руки. Пропала в 1998. *<М> Abraham DuSable <7> (1883:1943) Progeny of Nicolai. Sire of Garwood Marshall (1937) , Elliot and Maldavis (1980). CbN1 CbN2,p119 *<М> Marius Drake <7> Sire of Julie Foster. DAV * Wan Zhu <7> (:1974) Progeny of Oliver Thrace. HK *<Ж> Johanna von Neumann <7> (age 30) Progeny of Arnod. A regent in Vienna, she plans to secretly reopen an abandoned chantry in Venice. HoD *<М> Wiener <7> Head of the Tremere Chantry in Strasbourg, France. web *<Ж> Mahalia Romano (+ ) Progeny of Jean Baptiste Morin. Destroyed in Salt Lake City. NoP *<М> Mishka (~1830) Russian Tremere saved from one of his own experiments by Perry Commons. IE1 *<Ж> Theresa Kymena <8-7> (1105:1139) Diablerized Achmet the Dreamer in 1198. Maybe killed by Abetorius. CobN,p106 Восьмое поколение *<Ж> Virstania <8> (1075:1111) Progeny of Brunavog. The Mistress of Gargoyles; helped them to revolt. 6th generation in VtM-R. TbN,p135 TC3 VtM-R HoT *<М> Donal <8> Sire of Pieter Blum (1177). FBC,p11 *<М> [[Клааас Дресчер|'Клааас Дресчер']] (Claas Drescher) <8> (1130:1170) Дитя Ardan Lane. Сир Анастаса ди Загреба (1867). Получил Объятья в Праге. В Кракове выдавал себя за Вентру. *<М> Randeux <8> Sire of Mara (before 1189). JbN,p106 *<Ж> Carna <8> (1417:1435) Progeny of Prince Bourdona. MibN *<М> Maurcroix <8> (:mid 18th century) Sire of Mariane Dupuis. Head of the Tremere Chantry in Lille, France. web *<М> Nigel Porter <8> (:1776) Progeny of Antonio Calbullarshi. Sire of Sebastian Walcott (1783). NObN *<М> Lord Ephraim Wainwright, a.k.a. "Imp" <8> (:1821) Progeny of Aidan Lyle. NoP *<М> Morens <8> Head of the Tremere Chantry in Lyons, France. web *<М> Jack Weston <8> Sire of Helena Taylor (1938). DCbN *<М> Gregory Roiters <8> Head of the Tremere Chantry in Birminghan, Alabama. SHS *<М> Duke Traska <8> Sire of Victor (1950). MibN *<М> Ian Carfax <8> Archon of Karl Schrekt, Tremere Justicar. BbN *<М> Julian Sanderson - Jules <8> Archon of Karl Schrekt, Tremere Justicar. BbN *<М> Gabriel <8> Progeny of Dr. Mortius. BHDB,p57 *<М> Garwood Marshall <8> (:1937+1993) Progeny of DuSable. CbN2 *<М> Heinrich Himmler <8> (:1945) Progeny of Maxwell Ldescu. Primogen of Berlin. BbN BC1 *<Ж> Annabelle <8> Sire of Valois Sang. Prince of Québec City. MobN *<М> Elliot <8> Progeny of DuSable. CbN2 *<Ж> Carol Davis - Maldavis <8> (1955:1980) Progeny of DuSable. Sire of Uriah (1982). CbN1 CbN2 *<Ж> Julie Foster <8> Progeny of Marius Drake. DAV *<Ж> Marie D'Richet <8> (:1991) Progeny of Antonio Calbullarshi. NObN *<М> [[Анри Моро|'Анри Моро']] <8> Шабашит. Участник проекта "Зверинец". В союзе с Технократией. *<М> [[Корбин Саламанка|'Корбин Саламанка']] <8> Сир Джозеф Рэвенфитер (1944). *<М> Vojta Arminov Prince of Panama city. WoD2 *<М> Prince Lumley Prince of the Perth city. The anarchs successfully deposed Lumley in 1980s. He is one of the Cainites of the first fleet. WoD2 RaAu *<Ж> Madeline Coventry This elder was sent by the Winchester chantry in England to the newly established Massachussets Bay Colony. She arrived in 1635. She was defeated by Baladin in 1795 and fell in torpor for a few years. She disappeared in 1831. DC,pp15,17 *<М> Baladin (+1825) This vicious and ambitious elder was sent by the Winchester chantry in 1795 to take charge of New England in place of Madeline Coventry. He defeated her. Baladin was killed by Quentin King III. DC,p17 *<М> Hargau Elder of clan Tremere. HH,p51 AC,p25 *<М> LeQuarte Elder of Clan Tremere. AC,p43 *<М> Montelaine (+1877) Primogen of San Francisco in ~1851. Prince of San Francisco in ~1859. Killed for Elders of Europe. PoC *<М> Cyrano (+1906) Sire of Honerius (~1894). Primogen of San Francisco in ~1859. Prince of San Francisco in ~1877. Killed for Vannevar Thomas. PoC Девятое поколение *<Ж> Mircea <9> Sire of Denelem Obfusco (1102). FBC,p11 *<М> Artur Beck <9> Sire of Grigor Wallach (1150). FBC,p11 *<Ж> [[Мара|'Мара']] (Mara) <9> Дитя Randeux. Сир Vaclav (1189). Регент капеллы в Иерусалиме. *<М> Pieter Blum <9> (:1177) Progeny of Donal. Attempt diablerie in 1197 on the Salubri Aisha with the Ritual of the Bitter Rose. Follow the orders of Denelem. FBC,p11 *<М> Sebastian Walcott <9> (:1783) Progeny of Nigel Porter. NObN *<М> [[Анастас ди Загреб|'Анастас ди Загреб']] (Anastasz Di Zagreb) <9> (:1867) Дитя Клааса Дресчера. Юстициар клана с 1998. *<М> Hannigan <9> (:1907) Antitribu. UBRM,p88 *<Ж> Helena Taylor <9> (1917:1938) Progeny of Jack Welston. Sire of Cohn Rose (1974) and Pieter Van Dorn (1975). Chantry Leader of DC (Regent), Primogen of DC. DCbN,pp71-72 *<Ж> Mariane Dupuis <9> Progeny of Maurcroix. web * O'Meara <9> Sire of Frank Weisshandel (1970). BHDB *<М> Victor <9> (:1950) Progeny of Duke Traska. MibN *<М> Valois Sang <9> Progeny of Annabelle. Watch Marie-Hélčne. Domain in Wesmount. MobN *<М> Uriah <9> (1960:1982+1993) Progeny of Maldavis. Killed in a Under a Blood Red Moon. CbN1 UBRM *<М> Lord Graythwaite <9> Sire of Jean-Michel du Pont-Ville (1805). BN,p3 *<М> [[Джозеф Рэвенфитер|'Джозеф Рэвенфитер']] <9> (:1944) Дитя Корбина Саламанки. Анарх. Регент капеллы в Сан-Диего. *<М> [[Люсьен де Мопассан|'Люсьен де Мопассан']] <9> Сир Эшлинг Старбридж (1911). *<М> Andark Chantry Leader. PG2,p129 *<М> Honerius (:~1894) Progeny of Cyrano. Chantry leader of San Francisco. Primogen of San Francisco in ~1916. PoC BW *<Ж> Aleksandra Sire of Franklin Reece and Beatrix Bijou. She is in Hong Kong Primogen. WoD1,p97 *<Ж> Selena (+1995) Antitribu. Member of the Black Hand. Killed for Garou. Was infernalist (One - Who - Walks, Dread Zarastus = Demon). PoC BW Десятое поколение *<М> Denelem Obfusco <10> (1065:1102) Progeny of Mircea. Attempt diablerie in 1197 on the Salubri Aisha with the Ritual of the Bitter Rose. FBC,p11 *<М> Grigor Wallach <10> (:1150) Progeny of Artur Beck. Attempt diablerie in 1197 on the Salubri Aisha with the Ritual of the Bitter Rose. Follow the orders of Denelem. FBC,p11 *<М> Vaclav <10> (1165:1189+1873) Progeny of Mara. Have master all the Thaumaturgy text in the Chantry. JbN,p107 * Kyoko Shinsegawa <10> (:1897) CotN *<Ж> Эйслинг Старбридж (Aisling Sturbridge) <10> (:1911) Дитя Люсьена де Мопассана. Регент капеллы Пяти Районов в Нью-Йорке. *<М> Alejandro Aguirre <10> Antitribu. Traveled throughout Mexico, Texas, and California selling remedies. Ran across a man who told him he could teach him real magic. Now, he can summon a nasty storm when the need arises. Member of the Boot Hill Gang. TTM *<М> Frank Weisshandel <10> (:1970) Progeny of O'Meara. BHDB * Cohn Rose <10> (:1974) Progeny of Helena Taylor. DCbN *<М> Pieter Van Dorn <10> (:1975) Progeny of Helena Taylor. DCbN *<Ж> Janine <10> Antitribu. RoP *<М> Claudius Maximus Tremere Manchester Chantry. Killed by Nosferatu. Cb-N Pariah *<М> Mosfair (+ ) Antitribu. RD1 *<М> Hugh Portiglio Antitribu. RD1 RD2 *<М> Tyrus Benedict (+1994) Killed in St. Louis. RD1 *<М> Bernhard Tremere of London. Cb-V *<М> Jean-Michel du Pont-Ville <10> (~1777:1805) Progeny of Lord Graythwaite. Embraced in Barbados. Vampire of Cleveland, Ohio. BN,p3 Одиннадцатое поколение *<М> Johnston Foley <11> (age 45:1920+ ) Serves as Regent Secundus to Mirabilis. CN-Ga CN-Tr licence character - vague *<М> Ehrich Weiss (Harry Houdini) <11> (1874:1926) SC *<М> Hans Schmidt <11> (:1940) DCbN *<М> Sion (+1993) He is killed by Hervi. BW *<М> Hervi (+1993) Sire of Kyle. He is killed by Kyle. He killed Sion. BW *<М> Gatlin Sire of Rebecca Thompson. Cb-Tr Двенадцатое поколение *<М> Kyle Progeny of Hervi. Killed his sire. BW *<Ж> Rebecca Thompson Progeny of Gatlin. Cb-Tr *<М> [[Антона Девро|'Антона Девро']] <12> (:1985) Сир Масики Сейнт-Джон. Тринадцатое поколение * <Ж> [[Масика Сейнт-Джон|'Масика Сейнт-Джон']] <13> (:1985) Дитя Антона Девро. Разработчица Пути Техномантии. Неизвестное поколение *<Ж> Kathleen BC *<М> Nicolai (+2000) Sire of Leopold. Antitribu. Destroyed in the sewers of NYC by Calebros and Cock Robin. CN-N *<М> Leopold (+2000) Progeny of Nicolai. Antitribu. Has the Eye of Hazimel. Fought against Xaviar. Though to be Toreador by some. Killed by Ramona when she cut the eye from his body. CN-N *<Ж> Gabrielle di Righetti Tremere Justicar in 1987. VRev,p237 * ? 13th century Tremere, wrote the "Nominis Inferni" (translated from the Sanskrit document "Naaman'h raakShasa". BM *<М> Johann Kloepfer Member of the Cologne chantry, wrote "Das Tiefe Geheimnis" in the 15th century. BM *<М> Thomas Bremond Believed to be dead. BM *<М> Constantin Addams Regent of the Sixth Circle, developer of the Faux Path. BM *<Ж> ? Sire of Stephan. BM *<М> Stephan BM *<М> Mosely (:around 1980) Lives in Las Vegas. BM *<Ж> Max BM *<М> Father Terrell Harding Magus Dominus of St. Moses the Black Chantry. Also known as Ronnie Royce of Clan Brujah, and Brother Demetrius Vance of the Malkavian antitribu. BM *<Ж> Eva Novice, First Circle. Sturbridge's protegee. CN-Tr *<М> Johanus Adeptus. The Pillar of Smoke. Master of Novices at the Chantry of the Five Boroughs. CN-Tr *<Ж> Helena Adepta. The Pillar of Fire. CN-Tr *<Ж> Jacqueline Novice, Third Circle. CN-Tr *<М> Aaron Novice, Seventh Circle. CN-Tr *<Ж> Maria Chin (+ ) Killed by Parmenides. CN-V CN-As CN-Tr * The Word of Etrius CN-Tr *<М> Nicholai Tremere exile and sole survivor of the dark rite that killed the antitribu. CN-Tr *<М> Janson Albright rumoured consort of Alicia Penobscott. WoD2 *<М> Edward Sinclair Adeptus Septem Orbem of Vienna. SHRev *<М> Athosides Archivist. SHRev GttS *<М> Sean Reynolds Regent. GttC *<М> Saiz Antitribu. GttS *<М> Everett Thig Apprentice. GttS *<Ж> [[Кармен|'Кармен']] Шабашитка, состоящая в Черной Руке. *<М> [[Каспер Аупфхольм|'Каспер Аупфхольм']] Регент капеллы в Каире. *<М> [[Лавур|'Лавур']] (+1995/1996) Шабашит, член кочевой стаи Цирк Зарновича. Принесен в жертву инферналистом Карликом. * [[Ламли|'Ламли']] Некогда - князь австралийского Перта. Свергнут анархами в конце 1980-х. *<М> Доктор [[Манфред Махнер|'Манфред Махнер']] Член венского Благородного Сообщества Рационального Изучения Сверхъестественных Явлений. Категория:Тремеры Категория:Известные Тремеры Категория:Сородичи Категория:Нужен перевод